To Show He Cares
by AmyNChan
Summary: I had a conversation with a few good friends and one of them said something that pretty much sent me into a writing frenzy. XDD Anyhoot, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Phinbella


_**14AmyChan: Okay, after a conversation with some good friends, one of them said something that I was like "OMIGOSH MUST WRITE ONESHOT"**_

_**Phineas: So here it is.**_

_**Isabella: It's short, but we hope you enjoy it!**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own PnF! And thanks to my friend Sadi for the awesome quote~! *^_^***_

One thing that most people knew about Phineas Flynn was that he was insanely oblivious. From the summer of the roller coaster, it had taken the poor boy seven years to even _imagine_ the slightest _possibility_ that his neighbor had a _teeny tiny _crush on him when she asked him to go with her to Senior Prom and squealed happily when he had agreed that it would be fun. It took another ten months for him to deduce that he had fallen hard for this same girl, and another twelve for him to eventually find out that those feelings were reciprocated.

Like I said, the Prom had been a _slight _indicator that she _might_ have had a _teeny tiny _crush on him.

For any person who was wondering, the "Phinbella Betting Pool" was split three ways between Ferb, Candace, and Gretchen.

The duo only dated for three months, but their years as best friends already prepared the boy what he was in for by asking the girl to become his wife. The had become engaged with a resounding squeal of approval from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, soon to be Isabella Garcia-Flynn six months later.

Even though he somehow wrapped his mind around true love, romance and timing were never the boy's strong suits. You need only ask his wife about their first anniversary or perhaps-if you are slightly more daring-their honeymoon.

However, even though her husband was a goofball and inventing nut with the innocence of a child and the moves of an awkward teenager, (oh, how funny it was to observe at some points!) Isabella would never trade him out. Not for any other guy in the world. Because even with his silly attempts at romance, he truly did understand true love. And he truly did love her.

If one would ask Isabella about it, one would be directed towards Phineas, being told to ask why he knew so much about flower meaning and arrangements.

"When Izzy was pregnant with Tristin," he would say. "She had to stay in bed during the last few months. She didn't get any food cravings, just flower cravings. Like she wanted new flowers and flower scents and flower arrangements every day."

Some respond with how odd of a craving that was for a pregnant woman. Phineas would shrug with that child-like grin of his, having not been worn down by time, maturity, or age.

Others respond with how intelligent Phineas was to have picked up on that and to have reacted as he did. These people would have heard about the horror stories of pregnant women who did not have their cravings fulfilled. These people would receive a blank and curious look from Phineas.

"It doesn't have anything to do with being smart," Phineas would say.

"So, it's a matter of survival?" these people would question again, still fearing the idea of a hormonal woman not getting what she wanted. As they would shudder, Phineas would shake his head.

"Survival from what?" he would inquire. But before anyone could answer him-not that they would-he would press on. "No, it's just another way to cherish one you love. A small way to show you care."

By that point, most would understand what Isabella meant about Phineas knowing true love. That he would learn so much about something so out of his way just to keep Isabella happy was a feat that they were impressed with.

After a touch more conversation, these people would hug Phineas, turn around, go back to Isabella, and congratulate her on finding and keeping such a good man. Some would ask how she did it and she would smile with the answer of patience. Others would warn her to be good to him, and she would assure them that she would.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, after I wrote this, I pretty much fell asleep. XD**_

_**Phineas: This is your first time writing in a "would-be" tense of writing, right?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yup~! So, ya'll, lemme know how I did~! *^_^***_

_**Isabella: Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**14AmyChan: Later, all~! *^_^***_


End file.
